Backstories
by Rosegarden212
Summary: This is the story of her scares, her tattoo, her power, her fear. This is his hunt, his game, his rules. Her pain, his gain, her predator, his pray. this is the story of the unknown, Celty Selusia. This is my first fanfiction, and the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Celty's Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own all characters, or the universe.**

 **Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. I can take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but only constructive. This is using my OC, so I don't have to worry about straying from the personality of other characters. I would not be surprised if other anime, book, or musical fandoms ended up mixing a bit. And with that, enjoy!**

 _Celty's POV_

I was never the center of attention at Fairy Tail. There was always another group that stole everyone's attention. " GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Cana slurred, He cursed, and went to look for his clothes.

He has a backstory. The crazy pink ( "SALMON!") head, Natsu, has a backstory. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, they all have backstories. We all know them, their stories, and helped them get over their pasts. I never got that courtesy.

That's why I'm here in the first place. I blend in, Long red hair, average Height, weight, and habits, for an 18 year old girl. The only different thing about me is my magic. It is unique, only to me. I have all the powers of a demon, but they don't know how I got that power. They haven't seen enough of it to be curious. And if they did, i would never have a peaceful life, not that it is peaceful anyway.

 _I ran, and ran, but never moved. He moved towards her, and I screamed, pleaded to take me instead! No noise came out. Time mages are cruel, was my last thought before I blacked out._

I screamed, and bolted out of bed. " Damn it!" I cursed, "Another one!" These nightmares have been happening for 3 god damn years. Every night. As I looked at my alarm clock, I yelped and rushed to get ready, because if rent wasn't paid down at the office in 15 minutes, it would be another 500 jewel. I only have enough to get the necessities as it is, since my previous team decided to steal my money, then spend it before I found them.

As I walked into the guild, I spotted them, and glared with all my intensity. They always said I had a glare to rival Erza's so of course they were cowering as I walked towards them. I was a loner now, because it is very difficult to re-earn my trust, ever since _He_ betrayed me. " How much do you have?" I asked them icily. "3,000 jewel, C-Celty!" He whimpered. Good, that should be enough for a decent meal. " Now, I expect the rest to be paid of by Thursday."

" B-But Celty, that's only three days!" One named Thalia stuttered, " That would take at least a week, even for Natzu!" I turned, and looked over my shoulder at them. " Then I suspect, you should be starting soon." I smirked as I walked towards the request board.

I froze as I saw a request that said ;

 **M** **issing: Arron Red**

 **_If found, bring to the docks, and contact Carl Azose._**

 ** _350,000 Jewel reward_**

 _It's him. He's alive, and knowing him, he's hunting for fresh blood._

 **That's it for now, This was just an intro, so my regular chapters will be way longer. Please tell me how I've done so far, And this is my first fanfiction, so be gentle! I'll mention everyone who knows who Carl Azose is! Please review with any tips, or suggestions. Bye!**

 **\- RoseGarden212**


	2. Chapter 2:Him

Chapter 2:Him

POV: Logan- ex team member

He's alive. Celty stood there, and I watched her from my hiding spot as she took the request, and ran from the guild. I don't know where she went, but she seemed like she was in a hurry, and she didn't trust me enough that I could try to console her. She used to love me. Then _He_ stole her from me. Then _He_ stole everything from us.

Celty's POV

I bolted from the guild house, and didn't stop running until I had reached my apartment building. I ran to my room, and crashed onto the floor, tripping on a package just inside the door. I saw the symbol painted on the cardboard, and my heart stopped. A treble clef with a rose on top. _He's already found me,_ I thought, panic setting in as I realized how much trouble I was in. _He knows where I live, he probably knows where I work-_

Crap _." He probably knows about Fairy Tale._

Slowly, I looked at the request flyer in my hand, and my heart stopped altogether. Carl Azose is _His_ pseudonym. I scrambled up from the floor, and grabbed the box. I sat on my bed, and opened it. On top, there was a letter, addressed to me, and a single rose petal. I lifted them gently, and placed them next to me on the bed. _Knowing Him, those are important._ I looked in the box again, and saw a beautiful wooden jewelry box, with "Home" etched into it, in fancy script. I already knew what was in the box. I opened it, and saw jewel. So much jewel. Enough that I could- No. He wouldn't. I opened the letter, and saw what I was expecting to see. A picture of a rose, and a letter reading:

Dear Celty,

I have watched you for a while, and I know you believed me dead, but on that mountain top I didn't die. You know you couldn't have actually killed me! But she did die. She needed to. She wasn't essential to our lives, your sister is happy now, and I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you. I thought that knock to the head I gave you would still leave you unconscious. There was no pain. But now, it is time to come with me. Pack for cold, my love.

Love,

Your biggest fan.

She picked up the box, the letter, and the petal, and carefully put them in a suitcase. It's not like she would have a choice of going with him. She might as well go prepared.

 **Authors note**

 **So, I'm sorry for not updating in a while! (Even though no one is reading this, because no one reads OC stories) I will try to fix that. Logan and other things mentioned in this chapter will be explained later. Bye!**

 **-RoseGarden212**


End file.
